El héroe que fue villano
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: "Cuando el cuevo desaparezca, yo ya me habré ido", le había dicho él, y el mero pensamiento le trajo lágrimas a los ojos.


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Si así fuera, esta historia nunca se me habría ocurrido.

* * *

**El héroe que fue villano.**

\- x -

Los nervios de Yuuki estaban a flor de pie. Caminaba de allá para acá en su pequeño hogar en Kirigakure y lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas de soslayo al cuervo posado en su ventana.

Ese cuervo significaba mucho, y ella lo odiaba con pasión.

_"Cuando el cuevo desaparezca, yo ya me habré ido"_, le había dicho él, y el mero pensamiento le trajo lágrimas a los ojos.

—No va a suceder, Yuuki— se dijo a sí misma, sentandosé en su sofá—. Va a regresar sano y salvo.

Y sin poderlo evitar, su mirada aguamarina regresó al bello y majestuoso animal. Realmente se parecía a su creador: era majestuoso, misterioso y oscuro pero extrañamente tranquilizador. Y absolutamente hermoso.

Ella sonrió cuando el recuerdo del día en que lo conoció regresó a su mente...

* * *

Se encontraba huyendo de unos hombres que estaban persiguiendola a ella y a sus habilidades.

Aunque bien podría hacerles frente y darles unas buenas patadas en el trasero, esos ninjas no sabían si ella tenía lo que buscaban o no y definitivamente no iba a demostrarles que así era. Se dio a la tarea de correr solamente de ellos a todo lo que las piernas y sus habilidades de kunoichi le permitían, pero no podría hacer eso para siempre.

Justo cuando llegó a la orilla de un río los tres hombres la rodearon.

—Ya-ya le dije que yo no sé nada— musito ella, balbuceando por el temor.

El más corpulento de los tres le sonrió, pero su sonrisa era totalmente malvada y lasciva.

—No tienes que decir nada, nosotros vamos a averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta— le respondió con una voz rasposa—. Y si no tienes lo que buscamos... bueno, nos darás otros beneficios.

Los hombres se rieron y se apróximaron a atacarla, pero justo cuando llegaban a ella un extraño envuelto en una capa negra con nubes rojas se interpuso entre ella y los ninjas.

—Akatsuki— susurró uno de ellos, con miedo en la voz.

De inmediato, los ninjas se mostraron temerosos del recien llegado y ella también. De hecho, Yuuki aun mas que los hombres. Ella pensaba en hacer un movimiento de huída cuando, de pronto, sus perseguidores comenzaron a gritar con un terror tan crudo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Yuuki trato de moverse pero le fue imposible despegar los pies del suelo. Sentía como si una fuerza ajena a ella la tuviese ahí, con los pies firmemente plantados sobre la tierra, pero lo sabía mejor: era su miedo el que la paralizaba. Acató a cubrirse los oídos para no escuchar a aquellos hombres gritar como si estuviesen viendo y viviendo los peores males del mundo... aunque no se atrevía a dudar que no fuera así.

Finalmente y después de lo que pareció un siglo, el bosque se quedó en un silencio absoluto y los ninjas golpearon el piso con fuerza. Yuuki poco a poco quitó las manos de sus oídos y observó como habían quedado fuera de combate. Que ellos estaban...

—Muertos— susurró, antes de siquiera darse cuenta de que lo diría.

—No están muertos— le respondió una voz profunda y tranquila, pero a la vez amenazadora—. Simplemente no soportaron el horror de sus propias vidas y sucumbieron a la inconsciencia como escape.

Yuuki frunció el ceño ante las palabras del extraño miembro de Akatsuki al cual no podía ver bien porque él estaba estrategicamente escondido entre las sombras. Intentaba encontrarle sentido a lo que había dicho, y aunque eso había logrado disiparle el miedo un poco, la confundía.

—¿Y cómo— comenzó a preguntar— han visualizado el horror de sus vidas?

Un apenas audible suspiro cansino provino del Akatsuki antes de que respondiera.

—Como expectadores y no ejecutores— respondió él, dandole otro sentido a la pregunta de ella—. Han visto desde otra perspectiva la maldad que hay en ellos y no han podido soportarlo.

Okay, oficialmente Yuuki estaba demasiado confundida. Intentó reconocer que miembro de dicha organización podía ser el que estaba frente a ella, pero nada acudió a su mente porque no los conocía a todos. Nunca ponía atención a los letreros de "se busca" aunque debería, y menos los de shinobis renegados como ellos.

—No entiendo... bueno, es decir, lo hago, pero no entiendo como eso ha pasa...

Se vio interrumpida cuando él se dio la vuelta y la dejó sin aliento. El hombre frente a ella tenía los ojos del color de la sangre... y no solo eso. En esos ojos habían tres comillas que lo catalogaban como un Kekkei Genkai aun mas maldito que el de ella misma pero, sin duda, a él le ayudaba de maneras diferentes el que fuera evidente dicha linea sucesoria.

Él era innatamente guapo, desde la raíz de su cabello negro azabache hasta la punta del pulgar en su pie. Tenía definidos rasgos masculinos en esa inexpresiva cara que la hacían lucir mortifera. Su aura era mas que repelente. Estar cerca de él hacia sentir a Yuuki miedo por su vida ante él.

Y su nombre hacia su temor real.

Él era nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Itachi, el shinobi renegado de la aldea de la hoja que había matado a todo su clan a sangre fría.

—No es necesario que lo entienda, señorita— inquirió él, regalandole incluso una pequeña sonrisa—. Está a salvo ahora, y eso es todo lo que importa. Valla a casa.

Itachi comenzó a dar la vuelta para irse y Yuuki solamente se quedó observandolo, intentando dar crédito a sus palabras.

¿Él de verdad la había salvado? ¿A ella? ¿El despiadado Uchiha Itachi había salvado a una desconocida nada más por que sí? Eso no parecía encajar mucho con lo que se decía sobre él.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yuuki siguió al shinobi. Él se dio cuenta de inmediato, porque se detuvo unas ramas mas adelante de ella.

—Solo quería decir gracias— dijo ella, una vez que llegó un poco mas cerca de él—. Realmente ha... uhm, salvado mi vida. Muchas gracias.

—No hay porqué— respondió él simplemente y sin voltear a verla. Rapidamente retomó su camino, pero dejo atrás algo que hizo que Yuuki se preocupara.

En el tronco donde Itachi había estado parado había unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Volvió a seguirlo y le rebasó hasta quedar frente a él para comprobar si de verdad estaba lastimado o eran alucinaciones suyas. Itachi la miró un poco desconcertado, con una mano a un costado de su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No— espetó él un poco demasiado rápido. Yuuki frunció el ceño.

—Estás herido— le dijo, intentando ser firme con él a pesar del miedo—. Necesitas que te traten, porque no sé a donde vas, pero las heridas suelen infectarse sobre todo si son profundas.

Yuuki casi sonrío al ver la confusión en el apuesto rostro del Uchiha, pero tan pronto como quiso hacerlo él volvió a su estoicismo habitual.

—¿Quién ha dicho que la herida es profunda?— debatió él con tranquilidad—. No es nada, puedo seguir mi camino.

—Puedes, pero no debes. Resulta que soy ninja médico y a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que estás dejando por donde pasas puedo decir que la herida es profunda y que te duele un montón. Además, estás dejando un rastro, y un ninja nunca debe dejar un rastro. Creo que lo sabes.

Bueno, ¿donde había una cámara fotográfica cuando se necesitaba? Ahora mismo, Uchiha Itachi no podía esconder cuan frustrado y confundido se sentía por la intromisión de Yuuki, pero ella no iba a dejarlo irse así. Él podría ser un shinobi renegado y cruel, miembro de una tenebrosa organización, pero le había salvado la vida y eso nadie lo había hecho. Nunca.

—Vamos, solo dejame ayudarte a sanarla en agradecimiento y luego podrás seguir tu camino. Mi nombre es Yuuki Kazahana y no vivo lejos de aquí, solo sigueme.

Él pareció dudar por el tiempo que le pareció a Yuuki una eternidad, pero con un audible suspiro, asintió y la siguió.

Una vez que llegaron a la pequeña casa de ella, Yuuki sacó toda clase de materiales de curación: vendas, alcohol, antiséptico, anestésico, aguja e hilo.

Itachi miró a su alrededor por unos segundos antes de quitarse la capa y luego la camiseta, dejando a Yuuki totalmente embobada. Él era delgado, pero tenía los musculos lo suficientemente marcados como para hacerlos notorios. Sintiendo las mejillas arder, ella se dio la vuelta y fingió que preparaba todo antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—Tiene un hogar acogedor, Yuuki— dijo Itachi de pronto, haciendo que ella pegara un saltito en su lugar.

—Gracias— respondió—. Pero tuteame, por favor. Sé que yo te he tuteado sin permiso, pero... así es mas cómodo.

Él no respondió nada mas y ella entendió que daba por sanjada la conversación. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y le dijo que se sentara mientras ella inspeccionaba la herida.

Como había predicho, esta era profunda y ya se estaba infectando. Concentrandose en ser una médico profesional y mirarle la herida, y no una adolescente hormonal y mirarle los abdominales, Yuuki detuvo la hemorragia, limpió la zona con medicina y luego preparó el hilo y la aguja para cerrarla. Puso un anestésico local en el área, y se preparó.

—¿Listo?

—No dolerá por la anestesia, Yuuki— respondió él con tranquilidad—. Adelante.

Y mientras suturaba la herida, ella pudo notar otras cicatrices distribuidas por su torso. No eran pocas, y se veían... serias. Ella misma tenía cicatrices por todos lados y tenía que decir que era horrible tener un dolor de esos por bastante tiempo. Sobre todo cuando no hay nadie que las atienda.

Luego de unos minutos, ella terminó. Itachi ya iba a levantarse pero Yuuki le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. Él, confundido, volvió a sentarse y entonces ella iluminó su mano con un tenue resplandor verde azulado y la puso sobre la herida por un rato.

Yuuki le sonrió una vez que en verdad terminó.

—Proceso completado.

Itachi se levantó y la miró con algo que se podría definir como desconfianza y sorpresa.

—Tu chakra— dijo en un susurro—. Tu chakra no es normal.

Yuuki se confundió al principio, pero luego de entender, su alma cayó al suelo cuando él dijo esas palabras.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué usó su chakra para curarle?

_"Estupendo, has echado por la borda años de precaución. Y se lo has mostrado a un miembro de Akatsuki. Bravo, Kazahana."_

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya había metido la pata y algo le decía que si intentaba hacer que él olvidara eso lo pagaría caro.

—Ya, lo sé—musitó ella con voz cansina.

—Eres... ¿una jinchuriki?

La chica abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa y negó rapidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡No soy nada de eso!— exclamó, alarmada—. Simplemente... mi chakra es distinto, por mi Kekkei Genkai.

—Supongo que... debe ser eso. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido esa clase de chakra. Deduzco que poseés tres naturalezas distintas.

—Buena obervación— musitó Yuuki, asintiendo para luego ponerse seria—. Y... va a parecer estúpido pero... ¿podrías... guardarme el secreto? Mi Kekkei Genkai no es algo de lo que quisiera que todo le mundo se enterara si no quiero que matones como de los que me libraste me sigan.

Itachi pareció analizarlo, pero asintió hacia Yuuki.

—Yo más que nadie comprendo eso— le dijo, haciendo que ella se preguntará por qué—, y lo respeto. Sin embargo, ¿por qué me has mostrado tu chakra si no quieres que nadie se entere?

Instantaneamente, las mejillas de Yuuki se colorearon de un fuerte rojo, haciendo a Itachi esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

—Bu-bueno...— balbuceo, apenada—. Fue un descuido, yo no...

—Evita esos descuidos, Yuuki. Podría salvarte la vida el ser más cautelosa.

Ella quiso decirle que eso ya lo sabía, pero no iba a poder respaldarlo muy bien y se limitó a asentir. Itachi prosiguó a ponerse su camiseta de nuevo y la capa.

—¿Te vas?— le preguntó ella, apenandose al instante. Incluso Itachi pareció confuso por un momento.

—Tengo que seguir mi camino. Pero gracias, Kazahana Yuuki, y adiós.

Y salió de su casa. Yuuki se quedó estática al principio, pero cuando reaccionó y salió, él ya no estaba.

* * *

Ya habían pasado horas desde que Itachi se había ido, y el sol se había puesto en el horizonte hacia apenas pocos minutos. Yuuki estaba recostada en su sofá abrazándose a si misma mientras la desesperación la embargaba.

Se sentía demasiado cansada, y al mismo tiempo, tenía ganas de ir a donde Itachi estaba. Pero no sabía donde era eso. Él se había asegurado de esconder su chakra de manera que ni siquiera ella con sus habilidades de rastreo pudiese encontrarlo.

Estar ahí sola y esperando para ella era desquiciante, sobre todo el no poder hacer nada. ¿Por qué había decidido ir a buscar a Sasuke? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no después? ¿Y por qué había ido a enfrentarse a él, en lugar de explicarle y decirle la verdad?

El Uchiha mas pequeño merecía saber la verdad para que dejara de condenar a su hermano mayor. Sasuke tenía que saber, y entender porque Itachi hizo lo que hizo. Tenía que saber que su hermano mayor era un héroe, y no el villano que él creía que era.

De pronto, un dolor agudo y agónico atacó el pecho de Yuuki. Se levantó de donde estaba demasiado sobresaltada, y por inercia caminó hacia el cuervo.

Cuando estuvo frente al animal, Yuuki acarició su plumaje. Deseó no haberlo hecho al instante.

_"Supongo que todo ha salido como lo planeé"_ dijo el cuervo, con la voz de Itachi. _"Si ha sido así, no puedo irme mas complacido. Y tampoco puedo irme sin agradecerte y decirte lo mucho que ha significado que estuvieses a lo largo de estos años para mi, Yuuki. No tienes ni idea de la paz que trajiste a mi existencia. Una paz que me arrebataron cuando apenas era un niño. Una paz que pensé que jamás podría volver a disfrutar."_

_» Cada momento que pasé contigo, por pequeño que fuera, significó el mundo para mi. Verte sonreír y arrugar la nariz de manera graciosa cuando te molestaba o te divertía algo, verte fruncirme el ceño, escucharte reír, gritar, hablar, cantar... Decir que amé cada cosa en ti y de ti es muy poco, Yuuki. Cuando estaba contigo podía pretender, aunque fuera por unos instantes, que era un hombre normal. Un hombre que no tenía un pasado tan turbio ni un precio por su cabeza, alguien que no era un criminal de clase S buscado por todas las autoridades ninjas..._

_» Las cosas que viví contigo las atesoraré siempre, aún después de haberme ido porque no las quiero olvidar. Fuiste lluvia, sol, luna, noche, estrellas para mi; en poco tiempo significaste el mundo entero de un hombre condenado desde que entró a este mundo. Salvaste a un corazón de morir lentamente de hastió, soledad y oscuridad... y todo eso con una sonrisa. Fuiste, eres, y serás la luz de mi existencia, por lo que valía la pena vivir._

_»Y ahora, aunque no estoy personalmente para decirlo, tienes que saber que estaba, estoy y estaré siempre verdadera, loca y profundamente enamorado de ti, Yuuki Kazahana. **Ai shiteru**..._

En cuanto la voz de Itachi se extinguió, el cuervo también desapareció.

Yuuki no podía respirar mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con el rostro bañado en gruesas lágrimas, intentando gritar sin poder hacerlo. Tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta hecho por la tristeza que le causaba darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Porque en cuanto el cuervo se fue ella supo exactamente lo que había sucedido: Itachi había muerto, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Y ahí, sola con ese dolor tan grande, pudo dejar escapar un grito que contenía frustración, pena, hastio y sobretodo, dolor.

* * *

**Author Note:** Hey, there! Ah, me atreví a publicar esto. Lo escribí la madrugada del 1ro de Enero porque no tenía nada que hacer y me puse a ver unos videos AMV's de Naruto en mi PC. Uno de esos videos era la pelea de Itachi vs Sasuke y al verlo de pronto esto vino a mi mente. Me niego que Itachi halla estado solo por completo todos esos años porque no se lo merecía... Y este es el resultado.

Planeo hacer esto mas largo, pero por ahora será solamente un one-shot. Tomemos esto como un posible adelanto.

**Helenna 'U.**

**PD.**\- Espero no haberles hecho llorar :'(


End file.
